


Sold

by andthentheresthiscastle



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Mentions forced prostitution, Russian Beckett, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheresthiscastle/pseuds/andthentheresthiscastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much alcohol gets Castle in trouble. But it might help somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for months. I never was a hundred percent satisfied with the result, I kept editing stuff, but it's time to let it go and publish it. If you're bothered or triggered by mentions of forced prostitution and slave trade, don't read.  
> Apart from the obvious which makes it AU, there's no Alexis in this. I didn't think I could justify him being slightly more immature than in the show if Alexis existed in this fic.

They say research makes a good writer. Talented writers who do research are off to a good start of becoming great writers. Research, research, research. He was sure that he got some part of it wrong, though, because how did he go from character research to end up buying a Russian woman?

 

He was tempted to blame it on the vodka. He had only wanted to talk to the women who worked at the bars he had entered. They just kept filling his glass at that last seedy bar (what was the name?) or at the one before that.

 

That hangover served him right, he decided. He was so disgusted with himself he wanted to puke. No wait, that was the alcohol draining out of his system.

 

Once he'd realised what he'd done (when he was sober enough) he'd tried to back out of it, only to come face to face with a gigantic Russian who threatened to rip off his balls if he so much as asked to renege on their oral deal.

 

"Is not so bad. She clean, very nice girl. You like her. She worth the money, all of it" the Russian was now saying, clearly implying that he'd tested the goods. It was a sickening thought, even though Castle knew that all the dancers in that bar had been offering other kinds of services too.

 

"You say you are rich man. She keep you happy, you give her food, yes?" the Russian continued.

 

"I-I'm not going to touch her!" Castle indignantly replied. It was bad enough that they would force a woman to leave with him. However, even though his drunk self had stupidly decided to open his mouth and tell them he would buy one of the women they had, he only had research in mind.

 

"Ah, yes. You write" the Russian said. Castle wasn't sure if the Russian understood him at all.

 

Maybe things weren't so bad, he thought. He'd bought the girl's freedom. He would let her stay with him and help her stand on her own feet and she'd be on her way once she'd find a decent job.

 

Once they brought her, he realised he was screwed. The woman was gorgeous.

 

"This is Katya. No last name" said another Russian who spoke English better. "So we will throw away her first name too and she will become..." the Russian got out an ID, "Kate Beckett. Nice American name for a pretty woman who keeps her man happy" he said pointedly, making Castle cringe. Forget everything he said about having doubts. He was taking her home now before these assholes said anything more.

 

"Hi, Katya" he cautiously approached the woman who seemed frightened.

 

"Kate" she replied nervously, while looking at the Russians to see if she had done well.

 

"Ok, Kate, I'm Rick," he said, giving her a tentative smile.

 

"You speak to her in plain English, she understands less than Ivan here" the Russian who spoke better English said. Great, thought Rick. That's what he needed. One more barrier making him unable to explain the situation.

 

**

 

Katya or Kate (she only said 'Kate' every time he tried her given name, so he had let it go) barely spoke a word during the ride to his loft. Once they got inside, he had to tell her to sit. Castle had a feeling that he'd find her at the loft's entrance if he didn't.

 

He noticed that as she sat, she made herself as small as possible. This woman was breaking his heart. He didn't want to think what she had been through all this time.

 

Since they both hadn't slept yet and it was almost morning, he had to explain fast what was happening here, mainly that she wasn't in any danger and he didn't expect anything from her.

 

"Listen, Kate, I made a mistake when I... when I did what I did" Castle started.

 

"Mistake? You give me back?" Kate asked with fear.

 

"No, no, you're not going back there. I know you're better with me than those guys" he said hastily.

 

"You one man. I make you happy. One man" Kate said, almost sounding hopeful. He wanted to cry for her.

 

"No, you don't have to make me happy. You don't have to make me anything. You're free, Kate" he said emphatically.

 

"Free?" she asked, confused.

 

"Yeah, free. I will help you. You'll get a job. I'll help you with that" Castle said slowly so she would understand. "And you'll help me with my book. I'm a writer."

 

"Ah. You help me, I help you" Kate replied with a smile. God, she was beautiful.

 

"Okay. Let me show your bedroom" Castle led her to the guest room. "You'll sleep here. I won't come in here" he said, making sure she knew that. "I don't have any clothes for you, but we'll go shopping tomorrow if you want?"

 

"Clothes. Yes" Kate said.

 

"Alright then. Here's one of my shirts and one of my boxers if you need it. Also, towels. In the bathroom over here" he showed her. "And I'm going to sleep before I pass out" Castle announced, feeling the day weighing heavily on him.

 

When he turned around to look at her, she had already removed her top, not caring that he hadn't yet left the room. And she wasn't wearing a bra.

 

Not knowing what to say, Castle just left the room. With a hardon.

 

She was gorgeous. And her breasts were perfect, he was sure his hands would fit nicely-

 

No. He should stop this. He was stupid enough to get himself in this situation, but he would never take advantage of her.

 

He took a shower, where he jacked off thinking of Kate. Or Katya. He didn't mind what she wanted to call herself as long as she talked. He realised that her accent turned him on.

 

He came grunting her name. Hard.

 

Good. That should put him to sleep.

 

After cleaning himself and doing some self-loathing, he got ready for bed.

 

Tomorrow he would start helping Kate, buying her clothes and setting up her new life.

 

**

 

The cool feeling of the sheets being removed felt nice. He was too warm. He was dreaming of her.

 

Oh, now he was dreaming that she was removing his boxers. Damn, he'd have to take a cold shower when he woke up, he could feel his erection springing out of them.

 

Fuck, she was touching him, with hands so soft, so skilled. He tried not to think of why he imagined her hands skilled.

 

She was spreading his precum all over his cock and he sighed with pleasure. It had been too long, damnit. Too long since a woman held his interest long enough to distract him from his writing.

 

When she started pumping him he thought this was the best dream ever. This woman was doing things to him, he never had such vivid dreams. She was stroking his cock exactly how he wanted, while also touching his balls. He'd never come from dreaming a fantasy, but this time he knew he would.

 

It was when her mouth touched the tip of his member and the heat of her mouth engulfed him that he knew this was no dream. Opening his eyes, Castle saw her. Kate was there, in his bedroom, naked. With his cock in her mouth.

 

"What the- Kate!" he squeaked as he stumbled trying to put some distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

 

"You said. Job. I help you, you help me. You not come to my bed, I come here", she smiled like she was entirely too comfortable with that kind of deal.

 

"J-Job?" he stuttered.

 

"Yes. I pay you - how you say... in kind?" she was really trying her damnest. In every aspect.

 

He mentally chastised himself. He was thinking with the wrong body part. But she was naked. In his bed. The best man in this world he was not but he thought he was good enough to refuse her.

 

"Kate, I don't think you understand" he tried.

 

"I not do it well? All men say good. And they moan loud" Kate said defensively.

 

Before the clothes, he'd stop by a bookstore and buy a Russian dictionary.

 

"No, it was great," Castle said. "You're... um... very talented. But I don't want that."

 

"Oh. You want to fuck my pussy?" she asked crudely. Of course she'd get that sentence correct, Castle thought.

 

"I don't want sex from you" he answered.

 

"Mr. Castle, your dick say you lie" Kate stated slyly. Gone was the afraid woman. This Kate knew what she was doing. This was her territory.

 

"Well, my dick would get hard for any woman right now. It's been a long time" he tried to justify, leaving out the part where he had been dreaming of her instead of any other woman.

 

"Let me. I make you feel good" she promised in a voice dripping with sex.

 

"It's wrong. I just want to help you. You don't have to do anything."

 

"I like you, Mr. Castle. You are good man. I blow you. Not for you help, but I like you in my heart" Kate stated and Castle noticed for the first time that there was lust in her eyes.

 

Shit. That complicated things. She liked him? She barely knew him! She was probably feeling so grateful to be out of that place she was confusing her feelings. Or maybe she thought if she played her part that well, he would be more satisfied and less likely to dump her on the streets.

 

Before he could mull over that thought, Kate made a sudden move that brought her too close to him and pressed her lips to his. He moaned, tasting his own precum on her soft lips, the tangy taste adding a hint of kink. He had been resisting her advances until this moment, but now... He grabbed her face in his hands and reciprocated the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance until she opened the cavern of her mouth for him. At the same time, she molded her body to his and he felt her boobs pressed on his naked chest. Relishing the feeling of how her hard nipples were rubbing against him, he lowered his hands until he could touch her perfect ass cheeks. He kept them there until he couldn't stand the temptation and let a hand trail to the inside of her thighs. Using a finger to touch her center, he found out that she had been telling the truth about liking him.

 

"You're wet" he remarked.

 

"It is you" she responded almost accusing him of making her horny, hissing with pleasure as he moved to rub her clit.

 

"Yeah, you like that?" he asked, although he could tell for himself.

 

She let out a string of Russian, which if he had to guess were curses.

 

"I don't know what you said, but if you don't stop it with the Russian I'm gonna come very soon" Castle warned her.

 

"Come. Yes. You need finish" Kate said and moved his finger away from where she wanted him most.

 

"Whoa, you can finish first, you know," Castle said.

 

"I no finish. You finish" Kate said adamantly.

 

"Please tell me you've had at least one orgasm in your life, or we'll spend days in this bed trying to get you all caught up" Castle looked determined.

 

"I fuck myself. Men watch and I come. I know orgasms. Men not know woman orgasms. They just stick dick in, think works like magic" Kate huffed and Castle almost laughed.

 

"So you're funny too. However, if you let me show you, you'll see that I at least care about my partner's pleasure" he assured her.

 

"Other time. Now I make you feel good" she said as she put her hands on his cock again.

 

Well, he tried. If anyone asked, he really tried, but she was unflappable. However, she was wrong if she thought he'd let her do this every night. She didn't know any better, and he was too far gone to remember that right then, but he would tomorrow. Yes, he thought as she stroked him, tomorrow sounded good for guilt tripping.

 

Her long fingers kept stroking his cock as she put her mouth on his tip to continue where she left off. Her tongue started licking the tip like a lollipop and Castle's eyes rolled back. The only thing missing now was a finger in his ass.

 

"I do it if you have lube" Kate said.

 

Oh, he'd said that aloud. Castle's face got crimson red as he hastened to say there was no need.

 

"You lie again. I see your body. You like finger in your ass. I good at it. What is problem?" she tried to convince him. "I wash hand if you think I not clean. Or glove."

 

"I never said anything about you not being clean" Castle huffed. "I'm the one who feels dirty right now."

 

"Mr. Castle..."

 

"I know, you don't understand."

 

"I be Russian. Not idiot. I see you think you be like other men. Fuck me for money. Or men that take the money. You not. You try to help. You want to be good. I blow you, you still good. I put finger, still good. Because I want. First time after many time" Kate assured him.

 

"Why do you want to do this so badly?" he didn't understand.

 

"I like you" she simply answered. "You care what happen to me."

 

He didn't have any objections after that. He showed her where he kept the lube and the gloves. Nobody but his fingers and his buttplug had touched his anus for years and he was a bit apprehensive, but she said she was good at it and he believed her.

 

"Nice buttplug," Kate commented.

 

"Um... Thanks" he said, ears turning red. It was the first time he let a woman see it. He liked to be kinky in bed, but he could always tell what reaction each of his girlfriends would have. No one had seemed to be into this kind of kink.

 

"And nice ass" Kate further commented.

 

"Thanks, you too" he mumbled and she chuckled. _Smooth, Rick._

 

Snapping on the latex, Kate lubed one finger as Castle revealed his entrance. When she was satisfied the lube was enough, she rubbed tiny circles around the rim, making Castle's breath catch.

 

"I enter you now" she said as she pushed her finger a little bit.

 

You can enter me anytime, Castle thought. Fuck, she was amazing.

 

Her finger kept going slowly inside him until it disappeared inside his anus.

 

"Two fingers?" Kate asked and Castle nodded. A second lubed finger entered as painfully slow as the first. He was glad for his self-control. He really didn't want this to end too soon.

 

"Ok to move?"

 

"Please" he begged.

 

Kate started moving her fingers, while her other hand stroked Castle's erection. He groaned at the pleasure he was feeling. Oh, it was so good to have somebody else do it for him.

 

Her fingers were thrusting in and out, her left hand was stroking his shaft up and down, and she lowered her head so her mouth could reach his balls. She licked them at first, drawing out a curse from him and then she took one ball in her mouth, sucking it.

 

"Oh fuck, you're so good at this" he praised, while concentrating on holding his release a bit longer.

 

Kate smiled. She knew that he wouldn't last much longer and she wondered what he tasted like, so she changed positions and put her mouth again on his cock, swallowing every inch of him. It was no small feat, but Kate was good at it.

 

Castle looked at her, feeling his tip reach her throat as her nose touched his pubic bone. She was trying to kill him. When her left hand started fondling his sack, he thought he was dead. When her fingers which were still deep in his ass, immobile for a little while, found his prostate and rubbed the little nub, he went to heaven. Thick ropes of cum spurted out of his cock, as he blew his load right into Kate's throat, who kept gulping it like it was her favorite dessert. He was making loud noises and holding the bed sheets tightly like he was trying to come back to earth. He couldn't think of anything else, he could just feel his semen coming out of him, Kate's throat around him and her naughty fingers making sure he gave her everything. She was milking every last drop out of him and he could only moan in ecstasy.

 

After emptying his load, she left his shaft alone before it became too sensitive and withdrew her fingers. Castle let out a sound, half relieved and half protesting that he wasn't filled anymore.

 

Kate found his indoor bathroom and took a towel which she wet with warm water. Going back to the bedroom, she cleaned up Castle's ass from the lube. His cock was already clean, as she didn't fail to catch any drop of cum.

 

Castle was surprised. She was cleaning him up, and doing it so tenderly like they had been lovers for a long time. She was just so...

 

"Extraordinary", he whispered.

 

"What?" she asked.

 

Next day, when he went to the bookstore and got the dictionary, it was the first word he showed her the meaning of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that could do with more chapters, but I don't know if I can write them. So it's marked complete for now.


End file.
